Computer systems include numerous electronic components that require monitoring such that the health of the components are known during operation of the computer system. Light emitting diodes (LED), for example, are coupled to the electronic components and indicate information about the health of the electronic components such that a viewer is able to diagnose the system. The LEDs are mounted throughout the inside of a computer chassis, and accessible by opening a cover of the chassis. In some cases, the LEDs are mounted in various locations on the surface of the chassis, where space is available.
Many computer systems and components, such as servers, routers, and storage arrays, are configured for mounting in rack enclosures that allow for efficient storage of multiple components Many rack enclosures are essentially large cabinets into which a plurality of components are mounted. These racks are often designed for densely storing a multitude of components while allowing for easy access to the components for upgrading and maintenance. Reducing the size of the computer system often involves packaging components in close proximity to each other, as well as reducing the externally viewable surface area of the computer chassis while it is installed in a rack. This “densification” of computer systems is, therefore, restricting access to the internal electronic components of the system and limiting the external display capabilities of the system.